


Clues

by lilyleia78



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sg1_five_things, First Time, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>All he had to do was finish his crossword and then he could leave without looking like he was pouting that someone else was playing with his toys.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Clues

  
Armed with nothing but a pen and a crossword puzzle, Colonel Jack O'Neill was a man on a mission. His objective: track down a member of SG-1 and annoy them in record time. (Currently the records were ten minutes for Carter, twenty for Daniel, and two hours for Teal'c. He was pretty sure Teal'c was cheating.)

Jack quietly scanned the commissary and spotted his quarry. Dr. Daniel Jackson was sitting alone at a table with a cup of coffee and a notebook that he was studying with fierce concentration. Jack smile predatorily, unknowingly scaring off a group of the SGC's newest recruits. Daniel was his favorite target.

Jack liked to wait until his teammates were totally engrossed in a project and then pick the easiest crossword clue to ask their opinion about. 'What's a four letter word for artificial?'

Carter would always shoot him a look of barely suppressed horror before composing herself to answer him in all seriousness. "I'm not sure, sir. Perhaps fake?"

As an officer in the Air Force, Carter had to know that you didn't get to be a full bird Colonel on common sense and instinct alone. But she probably didn't see it as her place to call him on it; that was Daniel's job. It was fun watching her blink back her dismay and grasp desperately for diplomatic ways to suggest he try something else. Last Christmas she bought him a huge book of word searches.

Teal'c had bought him a crossword dictionary, and that was typical of his reaction. He'd calmly point out that English was not his native language, suggest he ask Daniel, and/or whip out another crossword dictionary. Jack swore the Jaffa must have stashed one in every room of the SGC just to spoil Jack's fun.

But Daniel was definitely the most entertaining. Daniel didn't buy his act for one minute. Jack could probably go in there with an archeological-themed puzzle, and Daniel would still believe Jack more than capable of finishing on his own. So when Jack asked him for help, he'd answer accordingly. "6 letters, Clown, fool, joker? Try O-N-E-I-L-L." It was more fun to hear Daniel's answers than to finish the puzzle.

So it was with glee that Jack began making his way across the room toward his favorite victim. But he stopped abruptly when an unknown quantity got between him and his target.

Jack watched with indignation as a strange woman took _his_ seat across from Daniel and greeted him with warm familiarity. Jack automatically ran her through his mental database. She was new, Dr. Something – Lunts, Lint – it didn't matter. Names were irrelevant. They didn't say a thing about who you were. Rank, usefulness, and threat potential were much more important.

Dr. Whats-her-name was new, civilian. Not part of Daniel's department, maybe one of Carter's people. Daniel hadn't mentioned her, hadn't mentioned he was seeing anyone. Even Mr. Close-to-the-vest couldn't have kept a serious relationship from Jack, so her threat potential must be relatively low.

The object of his assessment touched Daniel's arm casually, and her threat level rose accordingly. Daniel immediately reached for his coffee, dislodging her hand and lowering her level again. But then she said something that made Daniel laugh out loud. Not a polite, professional laugh, but a genuine one. The startled kind usually reserved for Jack. Her threat level rose and stayed there this time.

Nonplussed, Jack stared at Daniel intently. He tried to use their friendly almost-telepathy to make the other man ditch the blonde, but nothing happened. Jack couldn't understand. It must be the girl; her shiny hair was probably blocking his signals. A formidable foe indeed, as Teal'c would say.

Jack was considering a strategic retreat when Ferretti caught his eye to offer him the table he was vacating. Now he was in a quandary. The only puzzle left in his book was the very first one, the easiest one, meant to ease a novice into the real fun. He'd already tried doing it alone, but it was boring him out of his mind. With only six clues remaining, he'd even considered doing some real work instead. Disgust over what he'd almost done was what compelled him to team-annoying action in the first place.

So, should he wait for the interloper to leave, or go check Carter's lab? In the end he decided to stay. By now, several people had probably noticed him watching Daniel and his new friend, and leaving might be interpreted as sulking. Jack O'Neill did not sulk.

He settled down at the now-vacant table, reluctantly pulled his attention away from the 'happy couple', and focused on his puzzle. All he had to do was finish his crossword and then he could leave without looking like he was pouting that someone else was playing with his toys.

_13 down, 4 letters 'pathetic, slang for out of touch'_

Jack rolled his eyes at the sad attempt at a clue just as a melodic giggle floated across the room. Jack scowled at his puzzle. He refused to look up; he didn't want to know where that pretty sound was coming from or what had caused her make it. He resolutely studied his puzzle.

"Pathetic, out of touch - Jack," he muttered to himself while writing down the actual answer – 'lame.'

Daniel's voice rose excitedly, and Jack was helpless against it. He raised his head to watch and nearly smacked himself with a 'Doh' at the million sappy thoughts that ran through his head. Daniel was alight. There was really no other word for it. Whatever they were discussing had gotten Daniel excited. His hands were flying faster than his words and even his coffee was going unnoticed.

Jack forced his attention back down before someone could catch the goofy grin echoing on his own face.

_8 across, 9 letters, second letter e, eighth u 'delighting the senses or mind, esp. in regards to the physical'_

His mind whispered 'Dr. Jackson' but his hand was already writing 'beautiful.' The next clue forced a bitter bark of laughter from him.

_8 down, 6 letters 'forbidden by law, decree, or rule.'_

Only sheer willpower prevented Jack from actually writing down 'Daniel' instead of banned.

Halfway to his goal, Jack allowed himself the torture of watching Daniel again. He was listening intently to his companion, giving her words all the intensity he gave his artifacts. Jack carefully kept his gaze unfocused, giving the appearance of pondering his clue carefully, hiding the hollowing of his heart and the icy fingers gripping his happiness.

Daniel was scribbling something frantically in his notebook. The unknown doctor again laid a hand on his arm. This time Daniel was too preoccupied to remove it subtly. He shook her off irritably, and Jack felt a vicious flash of triumph.

Jack unthinkingly braced himself to rise, to cross the room and rescue Daniel from this irritant. But as he watched, she tried again. When she had Daniel's attention, she immediately retreated to her own personal space, respecting his boundaries.

Jack slumped down in defeat. Who was he kidding? Dr. Limp was probably perfect. She was beautiful and obviously intelligent enough to have Daniel engaged. Even her laugh was gorgeous. He should probably start preparing his best man speech now.

He glanced at the next clue halfheartedly and filled in 'heartbreaker' for _16 across, 12 letters 'supplier of damaged pulmonary organ.'_ His gaze was drawn unwittingly back to the alternative answer – archeologist.

Daniel took a sip of his coffee and grimaced at his cup, unconsciously licking the taste from his lips. Jack manfully resisted the urge to get up and refill the cup for him. Daniel was neither a child nor an invalid, and Colonels in the USAF were not teaboys. If Daniel needed more coffee, he could get it his damned self. Jack glared at Daniel as if the other man had asked for the refill.

Perhaps Daniel felt someone watching him, or maybe their semi-telepathic link was up and running again, because Daniel looked up and finally noticed Jack's presence. Daniel's smile didn't change, but his eyes grew somehow softer and warmer.

Daniel's future bride must have noticed, because she turned to follow Daniel's gaze curiously. Daniel said something that must have been an explanation or introduction, and the blonde waved at him with a cheerful smile.

Daniel inclined his head in a clear invitation, but Jack shook his head and lifted his book in explanation. The good doctor raised his expressive eyebrows, shrugged, and turned his full attention back to his lunch companion. Jack scowled at the shiny hair covering the back of her head and read his fifth clue.

_20 Down, 6 letters 'deserving, befitting, laudable' _

Even though Jack knew the answer was worthy, and it was the only thing that fit, he wrote down Daniel anyway before closing his eyes. He reminded himself of all the things that Daniel deserved that he was in no position to offer him until the ugly feelings inside him receded.

"Almost done?" Daniel asked from the seat next to him.

Years of training and field experience prevented Jack from jumping, so he managed to keep his dignity. But Daniel was looking at him with a knowing half-smile and somehow Jack felt exposed anyway. He quickly studied his last clue to avoid Daniel's thoughtful blue eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Just one clue left, but it's a toughie. 'Heart's desire'– 4 letters"

"Jack, really," Daniel shot him a look that clearly said 'you're not an idiot, stop acting like it' and snatched the puzzle away. Jack let him. This was the best part of the game.

Daniel's gaze took in the nearly complete puzzle, and he gave Jack a look that he didn't understand before quickly jotting down four letters. Daniel's eyes flitted almost-nervously to Jack's face and back to the page before he sat the book on the table.

"Perfect," Daniel said as he compulsively licked his lips. He put one hand on Jack's shoulder for support as he stood, and Jack wasn't just imagining that Daniel allowed his fingers purposely trailed along the back of Jack's neck when he walked away.

Jack closed his eyes. Later he'd berate himself for a lovesick idiot, but for now there was an eternity to savor the lightest brush of those fingers on his skin. Daniel didn't touch. Daniel showed his affection by allowing touch, not by initiating it.

Internally sighing at his foolishness, Jack opened his eyes and scanned the page for Daniel's answer. When he found it, his first thought was that the word didn't fit. The third letter should be V, not C. Then he processed Daniel's answer and looked swiftly at the door, half expecting Daniel's head to appear with a laugh and a 'got you' on his lips. But the doorway remained empty. Jack triple checked the clue before allowing himself a whoop of joy.

Clue: 23 across, 4 letters – Heart's Desire.  
Answer: J-A-C-K


End file.
